Crimson Eyes
by oohlips123
Summary: Captain Foxifer, the young lord Frederick, his best friend/personal servant Bonamy, as well as the renowned chef Chicani all die under mysterious circumstances. Now, centuries later, four children who bare similar appearances to these four legends are born and face the same threat that took their predecessor's lives. What is the connection between them and the masters of old?


**Summary:** **Captain Foxifer, the young lord Frederick, his best friend/personal servant Bonamy, as well as the renowned chef Chicani all die under mysterious circumstances. Now, centuries later, four children who bare similar appearances to these four legends are born and face the same threat that took their predecessor's lives. What is the connection between them and the masters of old? Will they survive?**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Five Night's At Freddy's franchise or anything related. That honor goes to Scott Cawthon and I have no intention of taking credit for anything except for the plot. I also don't own the cover art, so don't try and give me credit for that either. I can't draw :(**

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this one. Just so you know, they're gonna be half animal half human, though I'm not going to describe them so use your imagination! If you don't like it feel free to leave, I won't fault you for it. Enjoy! P.S. I put Foxifer's section into a pirate speech translator, so if it doesn't make sense don't ask me. I am not ashamed. P.P.S. The plot may be a little cheesy or confusing. I got this idea on the fly and I'm writing as I go.**

 **Prologue:**

On the majestic ship, a light is snuffed out in it's prime. The crimson fades from the eyes of the crimson haired captain, returning to their shimmering gold. In his last moments, his crew bids him farewell.

 _Captain!_

 _Ugh, t' bastards got me good, huh?_

 _We dock for supplies while you watch t' ship and when we come aft, you're on t' deck half went t' Davy Jones' locker! Foxifer, what happened?_

 _Too much t' tell, mate, not enough time._

 _Oi, you're not dyin', be you?! You can't! You're t' great Captain Foxifer! Conqueror o' t' seas, Rival o' Blackbeard! You can't just die!_

 _Hahahaha! Aye, you be right, mate. I be 't Pirate Captain Foxifer o' 't Pirate's Cove. But, every great pirate must go someday, and today be mine. I must give you, me crew, a warnin' o' great importance, before I visit ol' Davy. Don't trust t' men o' t' purple cards._

* * *

Two forms lay haphazardly on the ground of the forest, soaking from the rain. Crimson pools around them as it leaves their eyes. Electric Blue and Magenta look at the stars. All fighting for continued existence ceases. They share their last moments, just like their first. Two friends, together.

 _Hey, Bon._

 _Yes, young master._

 _*Sigh* Even though I've told you all our lives not to call me that, you'll do it anyway, won't you?_

 _It's my duty, young master._

 _Well, can you call me by my name, at least once. We'll be six feet under soon, anyway. They won't be able to punish you like last time._

 _Ha. *Cough* Sorry sir, but I don't think I have it in me. I can barely speak, as is._

 _You never were the adventurous type, were you, Bon?_

 _No, sir, I was not._

 _*Hack Cough* Some personal servant. Won't even go on a ship except for business matters._

 _How rude, young master. I thought you had more manners._

 _You wish…_

 _I'll be telling my lady about your need for a more intense education process._

 _..._

 _*Shift* Young Master?_

… _..._

 _Goodnight, Frederick. *Cough* See you in the morning._

* * *

The strong spirited blond stands in a sea of flesh, her green eyes returning from their temporary crimson state. Before, she had stood on top, alone. Looking around, she spots the form of the only one she let in, running like his life depended on it. Coming to her aid. Only he's too late.

 _*Cough* Damn Cards. Those bastards just don't know when to quit, do they?_

 _Miss Chicani!_

 _Oh, so you finally showed up, shrimp.*Thump*_

 _Miss! Why did you go by yourself? I could've helped!_

 _HA! You? My klutz of an apprentice? How funny you are!_

 _I'm serious! You don't need to protect me all the time!_

 _Hey, don't you go forgetting the rules just because I'm leaving. What's rule number one?_

 _No *Sniff* no crying. I remember Miss Chica. I'll keep remembering, just don't leave._

 _Too late kid. If it's any consolation, you're in my will. *Cough* Everything I have is now yours. Don't break anything._

 _*Sniffle* No promises, mam._

 _Ha… That's why you were never allowed near the stove…._

* * *

Only centuries later will the secret behind the deaths of these four be revealed. Those destined will uncover the truth will do so in time, coming together in camaraderie. Whether or not they survive, though, is another matter.

 **Please like, review and follow. See ya next time!**


End file.
